Game Of Thrones Who am I, Who was I, Who Will I Be
by FanFlixs23
Summary: A Faceless Man formerly known as Princess Arya Stark has after so many years of serving for the faceless men, going face to face to face to face has forgotten her identity. But could a old friend help her remember a girl is Arya Stark? Well I'm not telling you here! READ IT!
1. Arya Stark?

**This is the story of a faceless woman that used to have the name of Arya Stark, A girl doesnt remember her northern roots as princess of winterfell, but a old friend could remind her.**

 **Boats went in and out of the docks of Bravos. It was a foggy day in Bravos, it was almost always foggy in Bravos. The rare days were when it wasnt foggy. A girl leaned against a wall staring at the ports waiting for one Sterno Mafry. He should be here soon thought a girl. If he was late he would miss his ship and would have to call for a new one, if he were to make it on time he would still miss his ship, the only diffrence is he wouldn't be able to call another thought a girl. Then she saw a man rowing into the docks, emerging from the fog. Then man then tied his boat so it wouldn't float away, followed by him stepping out of his small boat.**

 **The man looked around and after a minute walked up to somebody, followed by another, and another until he finally walked up to the girl. Hello said the man. Hello said the girl. May I ask for your name asked the man. My name is, she paused,** **Mercedene said the girl. Well it is a plesure to meet you Mercedene said the man. Now that I have given you my name, may I hear yours said the girl. My name is Gendry Waters said the man. Why does that name sound so familiar to me, I am a faceless man but it still sounds so familiar thought the girl.**

 **So you're bastard said the girl. Yes, I am said Gendry. Well who's bastard are you said the girl. I never knew my father, I never even learned his Idenity said Gendry. You know it's not nice to lie to a stranger said the girl. What said Gendry. I said it's not nice to lie to a stranger said the girl. I'm not lying said Gendry. More and more lies said the girl. I didn't come to you to talk abought my past said Gendry. Well, why did you come to me then said the girl. I wanted to ask you if you have seen my friend, a ship captin said she was in bravos said Gendry. When did you last see her asked the girl. 8 years ago I think it was said Gendry. You seem to be good at rowing said the girl. Well, I've been doing so much for the past 8 years, I spent 3 of those years rowing to the riverlands in westeros, only living on fish a water said Gendry.**

 **The girl was so into her conversation she didnt notice her face starting to peel off. Oh shit thought the girl. The girl hand swung in a quick motion to grab her chin and make sure her face didn't fall off. Are you ok said Gendry. Yes said the girl putting her hand back down after securing the face. So who is your friend asked the girl. They are abought 5'1 and very skinny with grey eyes and brown hair said Gendry. What is there name asked the girl. Arya, but if you haven't seen her, hav you seen a boy named Ary, they look very similar said Gendry. The girl new he was lying and that they were the same person but she decided to play along and answer his question honestly. No, I do not know a Arya or a Ary said the girl. Well thank you for your help said Gendry. The girl then watched as he walked away.**

 **He's not coming said a familiar voice behind her. The girl turned around to see her mentor, who she first knew as Jaqen but then learned he was really no one. Why is he not coming said the girl. I learned 10 minutes ago he is setting up shop at a bakery said the man. Why didn't a man tell a girl this 10 minutes ago said the girl. A man didn't want to interupt a girls conversation said the man. Well you want me to take him out asked the girl. Yes said the man. The girl went to walk away until the man grabbed her on the shoulder and she turned back to face the man. What did that man "Gendry" say asked the man. He was looking for one "Arya" said the girl. Im presuming you dont know and "Arya" asked the man. No, do you asked the girl. Not anymore, I used to know a Arya, but she isn't alive anymore said the man.**

 **Well a girl better be going, A girl has a job to do said the girl. Yes, a girl does said the man stepping back into the shadows. A girl stepped into a alley way and pealed off her face to reveal a face that used to belong to Arya Stark, but now was just to the girl another disguise, another face that can be desposed of any minute. A girl tossed the face into a bag in the alley. Then out of the same bag she pulled out a new pair of close and a new face. The girl then took the bag and hid it where only no one could find it, where only she could find it. She then stepped into a dark corner, dark then midnight and undressed and put on the new clothes puting them in the bag to. Then she put on the face she retrieved from the bag and she walked out nonchalantly, no one asked her questioned she walked off, she wasn't Arya Stark, she wasn't Mercedene or Mercy, She was No One...**


	2. Not What They Seem

**I've been walking around Braavos for hours now and still no Arya to be found thought Gendry. Gendry heard a growl. Gendry looked around the foggy city of Braavos until he relised it was just his stomach. I probably should get some food, it will do me good searching on a empty stomach thought Gendry. Gendry looked around until he saw a bakery. This will do said Gendry walking into the bakery.**

 **There was abought 4 people in the resturant including the baker. Hello sir said the baker. Hello said Gendry walking up to the baker. What do you have asked Gendry. We have Salted Breads, Assorted Cheeses, Honey and Lemon Cakes, and Kidney Pie said the baker. I'll just have some bread, Um said Gendry not knowing the baker's name. Sterno said the baker. Hey can I ask you a question ask Gendry sitting down at a chair. What said Sterno. Have you seen a person abought 5'1 with brown hair and grey eyes said Gendry. There name starts with an A said Gendry. No, now let me make the food now said Sterno.**

 **Sterno walked away. I can't believe I havent found any trace of Arya yet thought Gendry. I know she came here a long time ago but people still must have seen her if she lived here thought Gendry. What happened, did she go missing wonder Gendry. While Gendry waited he watched people come in to the shop and others leaveing, disepearing into the fog of Braavos. Then a old woman sat next to Gendry. Hello said the old lady. Hello said Gendry snapping out of his trance.**

 **What do you plan on ordering ask Gendry. Nothing, Im here for another reason said the old woman. What are you here for then asked Gendry. Im here to visit my, grand son said the old woman. Oh, is he coming here asked Gendry. No, he owns this place said the grandma. Im here to suprise him, dont tell him but I got him a gift said the grandma. The grandma then took out a small but long thing covered with a rag.**

 **I got your, grandma said Sterno shocked walking out of the door. Why are you here grandma asked Sterno. I got you a gift said the grandma. Thank you grandma said Sterno reaching out to take the gift. The grandma then pulled the gift away. No, no, no, I want to give you it in privacy, these people shouldn't stick there noses in our business said the grandma. Ok, we can go somewhere that it could just be you and me, but first I need to go throw out the garbage said Sterno.**

 **Sterno walked outside grabbing a garbage bag on his way out. Well can you tell my grandson that I will be in the back waiting for him asked the grandma. Uhm, Sure said Gendry. The grandma then walked to the back. Well that was wierd thought Gendry. Then Sterno came back inside and looked around then he walked up to Gendry. Where is my grandma ask Sterno. She went to the back said Gendry. What said Sterno rushing to the back.**

 **Gendry just started eating his bread. Hm, I thought it would be better whisper Gendry to himself. Gendry ordered bread because it reminded him of his old friend Hot Pie. Hot Pie made the best bread he had ever tasted. Gendry then heard a muffled scream. Gendry looked around and no one did anything. Gendry then sat up and ran into the back where he heard the sound coming from. Gendry then stood there in horror as he saw the old woman he thought to be the man grandma to have sliced his throat. Then Gendry was put into even more horror as he looked around to see dead bodies on hooks. Gendry not knowing what to do grabbed a knife used for cutting bread and rushed the old woman. Then in a instint the old woman grabbed Gendry's arm and fliped him over.**

 **Then the old ran out the back door. Something tells me she isn't a old lady said Gendry getting up and following her. Gendry then looked around for the lady. Then he saw her climbing up a ladder. Gendry then followed her on to the roof where he saw her sitting there on the edge of the roof. Who are you asked Gendry. The woman sat up. A girl is no one said the woman. Wait, your one of those faceless men my friend told me abought said. Which one your friend Arya, Gendry said the lady. No, you were said Gendry. The woman turned around to reveal the face of the woman he talked to on the street. Is that your real face or is it just another disguise to hide who you are asked Gendry. A girl doesn't have a idenity, A girl is no one said the girl. A girl then stepped up to Gendry.**

 **A girl then took out a bloody knife the one she most likely used to kill the baker. Gendry drew his sword. A girl stepped closer to Gendry. Stay back said Gendry. Why should I asked the girl. Stay back because I have the longer wepon, I could strike you before you even have a chance to attack said Gendry. A girl stepped closer. Do you truely believe that said the girl. A girl stepped closer. Gendry had enough, he thrusted his sword in the direction of the girl. A girl dodged the sword and grabbing the handle. With a powerful tug she threw the sword out of his hand and put her knife up to his neck.**

 **Are you still confident asked the girl. Then in a quick instant Gendry drew his knife he stole from the bakery and swung it at the girl, it was so fast she barely dodged it. They stepped a few feet from each other, Bolth holding there knife ready for a fight. A girl went for the first swing, Gendry barely dodging it grabbed the girls arm. Gendry went to stab her arm but before his knife could hit her arm she kicked him in the stomic breaking his grip. A girl went for a stab but Gendry barely dodged the strike.**

 **A girl went for a strike on his neck but her wrist was caught by Gendry. Gendry then went for the same strike she was going for but was caught by his wrist by the girls free hand. Gendry tried going for a kick but a girl pinned his feet with her feet immobilizing him. Then in a quick action a girl headbutted Gendry to the ground dropping his knife. A girl watched as Gendry's knife slid off the roof.**

 **A girl then flipped her knife over so the blade would be facing downwards. A girl then gripped her knife with two hands and lifted it above her head. Gendry having no way out closed his eyes, not to bare witness to his own death. Then the a girl brought down the knife to pierce the target.**

 **Gendry's eyes opened to see the knife pierced into the ground. The Many Face God does not wish for your death yet said the girl. The girl turned around and started to step away until Gendry grabbed her leg and pulled it causing a girl to fall to the ground. Gendry then crawled on top of her and stopped her from escaping. Does your god want this said Gendry. No, but he wants this said the girl flipping him over and grabbing his neck. The Many Face God doesn't like people getting in the way of his plans said the girl.**

 **A girl then tightened her grip on Gendry's neck. Gendry now fearing for his life pushed against a girl's shoulders trying to get her off of him. Gendry slowly started to feel the life drift out of him. Agirl knew Gendry was starting to suffocate too when she saw his face turning purple. Then Gendry in a final atempt to save his own life trie to claw at the girl's face. Gendry then felt the last bit of air leave his lungs and knowing this is most likely his final chance dug his nails into her face causing her immense pain. A girl's pain was so bad she pulled her self off of Gendry, but his nails were dug into her face so hard that when she pulled herself off of Gendry her face pulled straight off of a girl's face.**

 **Gendry now recovering and in shock started to get back on to his feet dropping the face mask. But before Gendry could get a good look at the assassin's face the assassin tackled him off the roof into a room created by two walls of two diffrent buildings. The only thing he could see abought the assassin was that they were female. Gendry looked around to see who the assassin was but couldn't see her by the darkness in the miniroom.**

 **Who are you asked Gendry. A girl is no one said a voice Gendry found fimiliar. Who are you actually asked Gendry. A girl is no one repeated the same familiar voice. Fine then, who were you before you became no one asked Gendry. I dont remember any idenity that isn't no one said the girl. So you don't know who you were said Gendry. I know who I am, and A girl is no one said the girl. Then in a quick instand A girl kicked the back of Gendry's leg causing him to fall to the ground. Then Gendry jumping back up turned around to see nothing but pure darkness. Then in a quick a girl grabbed Gendry's face a charged him into a near by wall.**

 **Gendry's head hit the wall so hard it left him on the brink unconsciousness. Gendry slid down the wall abought to pass out as the sun started to rise. Then enough light filled the small opened roofed room so Gendry could see the girl leaving the room. Gendry's eye sight was so blurry at first he couldn't see who it was. But then he saw her, as the girl started getting off of the ladder Gendry started to lose consciousness. A-a-ar-ar-ary-ya said Gendry losing consciousness.**

 **Whoah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it was a hell of alot of fun to write. I am going to be taking a small break form this story for a few days so I can write a new chapter to my other story, "A Song of Ice and Fire The Ransom".**


	3. Discontinued? READ FOR ALL INFO

_**I am discontinuing this story because I currently have a story very similar to this, in production. But, if you really like this story then please leave a review saying if you want me to continue. I am open for a continuation if it is really wanted, I also had a planned out story that I could continue. But for now this story is discontinued. I am so sorry if you enjoyed this story but you know what to do to bring it back. So I hoped you enjoyed the story but this is the end unless it is really wanted to continue. So I hope you have a great day and I hope if you want this story back you will tell me. -FanFlixs23**_


	4. Continue?

Hello everyone, FanFlixs23 here... Back in 2016 I ended this story after 2 chapters for multiple reasons. But the 3 most important ones were that I had had a story very similar to this in preduction, I lost interest, and over all it wasn't doing well and it was my least popular story. But since then this story has been getting a small following and I got comments and dirrected messages to bring it back. A long with me getting interest back I have been contimplating bring this story back so I give you 3 options.

#1 "Don't bring this back you diploid, you suck" type #1 in your comment for that.

#2 "Bring this back with a third chapter!" type #2 in your comment for that.

#3 (My personal fav) "Bring out a rewrite to come out along side chap 3." #3 for that.

Now summer is coming along, I'll have more free time on my hands +season 7 is getting me hype. If I make the rewrite the old chapters will stay but they will get a discontinued mark and the new ones will have rewrite marks. Please tell me in the comment the more support I get the quicker you will get the result.


End file.
